


Second Chances Sometimes Matter (Peterick AU)

by laviemcpriceley



Category: Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviemcpriceley/pseuds/laviemcpriceley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete really messed up this time.  But, if he tries hard enough, maybe he can fix it.</p>
<p>AU where, in the moments before your death, you can go back and relive your biggest regret.  Whatever you do while reliving that moment, becomes your reality.  Pete may be able to fix his worst mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances Sometimes Matter (Peterick AU)

“I hate you, Peter Wentz! I hate you more than I’ve hated anything in my life! Just leave!” Patrick screamed at his roommate, tears filling in his eyes.

Pete tried to keep himself level-headed, but even he was about to cry. “P-patrick, I’m sorry.”

“My girlfriend cheated on me… With you!” Patrick yelled as loud as he could.

The apartment’s walls shook, the floor vibrated, and Pete felt his heart begin to beat faster. This was all his fault and he knew it. He hated himself for it. He hated that he made sweet, perfect Patrick scream and cry. He hated that he hurt his best friend. He hated that he was stupid enough to continuously make decisions like this. Patrick had the sweetest voice in the world. Hearing him yell was the most heartbreaking thing in the world. The last thing anyone wanted was for Patrick Stump to be angry with them. He could go from being the happiest guy on the planet to being stone cold in a matter of seconds.

Pete couldn’t take it anymore. He knew after a few more seconds he would begin violently sobbing; and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew he would sniffle, then cry, then sob. After he was sobbing, Patrick wouldn’t care, he might even laugh

He soon found himself sitting in a Best Buy parking lot, which was long abandoned. As he recalled the events, he held his bottle of Ativan in his hand. The cap was easy to twist open, and the pills were easy to hold in his hand. It was swallowing them that was the hard part. He sat back, staring at the cloth ceiling of his car, and felt remorseful. He knew if he had one thing to change, it was today. He knew that not only because he let his best friend down, he let himself down. 

He woke up in his bed with Patrick violently shaking him. He was terrified.

“I’m so livid, Pete. I’m livid. Explain yourself,” Patrick spat at his black-haired friend.

“Patrick, I-” Pete stuttered, getting lost in the blue ocean of rage in Patrick’s eyes.

“You what, Pete. You what?” he shook.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Patrick. I really am. I just-” Pete stammered in mortification.

“I know what you did. You know what you did. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Patrick raised his voice with every word, making Pete cower in fear.

Pete stood up from his bed, trying to work out a way to fix this. It was true, he had… relations with Patrick’s girlfriend, Elisa. Obviously Elisa told Patrick. She couldn’t keep anything from him, and she never really like Pete. Except for, that one time. She couldn’t keep any secrets from Patrick, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t lie to make her the victim in every story of hers. She’d bat her pretty little eyes, and Patrick would believe anything she’d say. 

Pete knew he only had one chance to fix everything. He had one chance to make it right. He wanted to make everything right again, but the words weren’t there.

“It didn’t mean anything, alright ‘Trick?” he told. “It really didn’t. It was a one time thing and neither of us thought it was serious at all.”

“Then why did you do it?” Patrick yelled, his face red with anger.

This was Pete’s last chance to spill everything. He could tell Patrick his reasoning for the events with Elisa. He wanted to. He wanted to fix everything. At the same time, he couldn’t. The words were trapped in his head and couldn’t come out.

“I love Elisa,” Patrick stated. “I love her so much and you ruined everything. You ruined a perfect relationship, only to say it meant nothing?”

Tell him, Pete, the boy’s thoughts rang. All you have to do is tell him and this will be over. He continued to fight.

“I mean, how long did you think you two were gonna last?” Pete asked. “No, wait--I should not have said that.”

“How long did you think you two could keep this from me?” Patrick retorted. “Wait, no. I didn’t mean that.”

“She’s Elisa Yao!” Pete fought. “She has probably been planning something like this for months.”

“Really, Pete? Really? You think Elisa has been planning this to happen?” Patrick began to scream.

Pete knew what was going to happen next. He knew he need to confess right now. If he didn’t say everything that was on his mind, nothing would change. The fight would end the same way, and Pete would have failed to change anything.

“The truth is,” he took a deep breath. “I wanted to ruin your relationship with Elisa. I wanted to because I hate her. I wanted to do it because she doesn’t deserve you. She isn’t right for you. You’re too good for her. I wanted to do it so I wouldn’t have to see her face again. I wanted to do it because… because I love you, ‘Trick. Not how best friends love each other. No, I love you. I love you so much, and I have for such a long time. And I know you will never forgive me. And I know you won’t want to see me again. I just want you to know, that from the bottom of my heart, I love you.”

Pete cried as he headed for the door. He was going to the parking lot again. He wanted the day to end permanently. He just wanted Patrick to know the truth.

Before Patrick could have any retort, Pete whispered, “You’ll be happy to know that you won’t see me again after this.”

Pete drove to the same parking lot, with the same pills, and the same tears filling his eyes. Only this time, he felt relieved. He swallowed the pills again until his vision started blackening. He was almost completely gone when he heard his car door open, and a familiar, shaky voice. 

“I love you too, Pete.”

Pete woke up in a hospital bed with a familiar blonde, blue-eyed, pale boy sitting next to him. Tears filled in Patrick’s eyes, again. This time, though, they weren’t tears of anger. They were tears of misery and sorrow.

“‘Trick?” Pete whispered.

“Pete,” Patrick looked like a four ton weight was lifted off of him. He rushed over to hug Pete, letting new tears, tears of relief, spill from his eyes. 

“I think I’m okay. What happened?” Pete asked.

“Pete… You tried to kill yourself. I guess I got there at the perfect time. I called an ambulance, and the doctor said you’re going to live.”

“You saved my life, Patrick,” Pete hugged his friend tighter.

“I did it because, I love you too.”

Pete was forever happy that he relived his “Last Day.” He was happy that he changed his biggest mistake. Though, it turned out to not be his last at all--not even near it. Patrick stopped speaking to Elisa all together, so he could focus on Pete. He finally realized how awful Elisa was. Patrick and Pete were utterly, hopelessly in love. Pete wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
